"Dead Bitch Walking"
Previously on Survivor: Lost Forest, 16 americans were stranded in the middle of the Amazon Rain Forest. Through a lot of drama, Kawa Kawa ended up losing the first immunity challenge. And in the end, Ashley was voted off first for her attitude. 15 castaways remain, who will be voted off tonight. The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo is shown. The words "16 castaways" appear on screen followed by "Kawa Kawa Tribe". It then shows Ashley walking through the woods, followed by her picture. Arianna was seen trying to start a fire, followed by a picture of her. Jen was shown paddeling a raft for a challenge, afterwards her picture. Jocelyn was carving a stick with a knife, her picture was shown after. Alex was seen next diving into the lake. Followed by his picture. Nick was seen carrying a pile of leaves before his picture was shown. Andrew was seen next, attempting to build a shelter. Afterwards was his picture. Jacob was shown next piling up firewood before his picture was shown. The words "39 days" were shown followed by "Greincho Tribe". Kylie was seen carrying water to her tribe, afterwards her picture was shown. Sarah was cooking with the frying pan and her picture was shown afterwards. Margeret was shown digging in the sand followed by her picture. Valerie was seen putting a tourch together just before her picture was shown. Cole was shown banging two rocks together, and his picture was shown. Robert was building a conoe, next his picture was shown. James was cutting a branch off tree before his picture was seen. Brandon was shown last as he was eating rice. His picture was shown. The words "1 Survivor" were shown and the music stopped as the logo was shown one more time. Kawa Kawa: Day 4 The tribe was sitting around their newly lit fire, everyone was silent. Jocelyn: "Ok, can we all agree that she deserved to go?" Jocelyn: "Ashley leaving last night, that was the only sensible option. She was usless to us anyway." Alex had gotton up to go to the bathroom. Arianna: "He is seriously lucky to still be here." Jen: "Who, Alex?" Arianna: "Yeah, I meen if it wasn't for Ashley he would be leaving." Alex was still close enough to hear this entire conversation. Alex: "If Arianna thinks I'm the next to go, she has another thing coming. So I think some payback would do nicely." Alex walks up to Arianna's sleeping bag, sits on it, and starts to use the bathroom. Alex: "And thats what you get bitch." Back at the fire, Nick had left to get breakfast. Jacob: "Are you sure Alex should leave next?" Jocelyn: "Ya, he may be certifidly insane, but at least he tries hard. Unlike some other players." Arianna: "Oh, you better not be talking about me bitch." Nick comes back carrying leaves. Nick: "Hey guys, breakfast time." Jen: "Um, Nick. Do you remember the last time you brought leaves for us to eat." Nick: "Oh don't worry, I made sure these aren't poisonouse." Everyone reluctantly began to eat their leaves. Jocelyn: "Hmm, these are actually pretty good. Where'd you find them?" Nick: "By the poop tree." Everyone looks shocked, then immediatly spits their leaves out. Greincho Tribe: Day 4 James and Robert were down by the shoreline working with wood. James: "Hey Robert, can you pass the rock so I can hammer this wood together." Robert: "Sure thing." Robert tosses the rock, accidentaly hitting James in the head. Robert: "Woops, sorry." James: "It's ok. Hey Robert?" Robert: "Yeah?" James: "What are we building?" Robert face palms. Robert: "We're building a canoe, so we can catch fish. In fact, it looks about done. Help me push it in." James: "uh....Ok." They push the canoe in, and it instantly sinks in the water. James: ".........poopy." Brandon and Kylie walk up to them. Kylie: "What the heck are you two doing?" James: "Trying to find something that floats." Brandon pushes Kylie in the river. Brandon: "Well, it's not Kylie." Kylie: "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!" Brandon pulls out his flamethrower. Kylie: "I meen, I'm gunna go over there." James: "Damn, never new bringing a weapon out here was such a good thing." Kylie walks over to find Sarah and Valerie sitting and talking. Valerie: "Hey look, here comes the wicked witch of the Greincho Tribe." Kylie: "Oh why don't you shut up and get to work for once!" Valerie: "WHAT! Me and Sarah worked all day yesterday!" Kylie: "NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU WERE SITTING ON YOUR ASSES TALKING ABOUT JUSTIN BEIBER ALL DAY!!!!" Valerie: "DONT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!!!" Kylie: "WHAT ARE YOU, THE BOSS OF ME!?!" Valerie: "YES!" Kylie: "WELL FINE, I'M GUNNA GO RAPE THAT TREE!" Sarah and Val look confused at her. Kylie: "Um, ignore that last part." Sarah: "What....just...happened?" Sarah got in between, trying to stop the fight. Sarah: "Come on guys! Do you think the Kawa Kawa's are fighting like this?" The camera pans to the Kawa Kawa tribe, Jocelyn had Jacob in a headlock. Jocelyn: "WHY DID YOU EAT MY BROWNIES!!!!!!!!!" Jacob: "I swear it was Andrew." Jocelyn: "No I saw him, he couldn't have eaten my brownies because he was too busy eating my brownies." Jacob face palms. Jocelyn: "Um, Jake. I'm gunna go kill Andrew now." Kawa Kawa Tribe: Day 5 Arianna wakes up and found something in her bed. Arianna: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Arianna: "WHO...THE FUCK....DID THIS!!! And hoe did I not notice this all night?" Alex: "Umm..." Jocelyn: "Well..." Alex: "...IT WAS ASHLEY!!!" Jocelyn facepalms Arianna: "It was you, wasn;t it?" The camera pans out, showing Alex bieng chase out of camp by Arianna screaming "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!" Jacob: "So, wattya wanna do now?" Him and Nick walk into the lean-to and find rats all over. Nick: "Um, breakfast?" Jacob: "Sure, why not?" They kill the rats and carry outside, this was when Alex and Arianna ran back into camp. Alex crashed into Nick and Jacob and the rats flew into Arianna. Arianna: "I am so gunna kill you two." Nick: "Um, should we start running now?" Arianna: "No, I'm too busy trying to kill Alex right now, but I can pencil you in for say 1:15." Jacob: "Um..ok." Alex: "Hey Arianna, you gunna kill me or not." Arianna: "Oh right." The two continue to run. Nick: "I just relised, we have no way to tell time." Jacob: "Let's make a sundail." Nick: "Ok." The two start to gather stuff when Jen walks in. Jen: "Um, do you two even know how to make a sundail?" Nick: "What's a sundail?" Greincho Tribe: Day 5 Kylie was sitting next to Sarah, and Robert and James cam back from fishing. Kylie: "So, did you catch any fish?" James: "No." Kylie: "WHY NOT! I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE EATING ANTS ALL DAY AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO CATCH ANY FISH!!!!!" Sarah: "Why am I on the tribe that fights the most?" Immunity/Reward Challenge: Day 5 Matt: "Greincho come on in." The Greincho tribe walked in. The Kawa Kawa came in directly after. Matt: "Greincho, take a look at the new Kawa Kawa tribe. Ashley was voted out last tribal council." No one looked surprised. Matt: "Ok, Greincho. I'll take the immunity idol." Matt received the idol back. Matt: "Immunity is back up for grabs, but you will be playing for something else." He pulls off the blanket to reveal what's underneath. Matt: "Fishing gear, this can help you when trying to fish for food. Speaking of food, let's get to today's challenge. One person from each tribe will go to the wheel behind me and spin it. Whatever it lands on you have to eat. If you eat it, you get a point. The tribe with the most points wins. Allright, send in your first person." Arianna from Kawa Kawa and Brandon from Greincho walked to the wheel and spun it. Matt: "They land on Rocky Mountain Clams." Arianna: "All right, I love clams." She stuffs the whole plate in her mouth. Matt: "Actually, those are bull testicles." Arianna relised this, and spit them out instantly. Brandon picks his up and casually ate them. Brandon: "mmm....yummy." Next up was Jacob and Kylie, they spin and just stare at what they land on. Matt: "Elephen poop, this should be good." Kylie: "Ok, it's just a pizza, it's just a pizza..." She puts a piece in her mouth, and instantly spits it out. Kylie: "IT'S NOT A PIZZA!!!!!" She looked at Jacob, who had allready eaten it. Kylie: "Man, this is a guy's challenge." Alex and Sarah walk up and spin. Matt: "Oh, and they get lucky and land on ice cream." Alex/Sarah: "Yay!" They both take their icecream and gobble it down. Andrew and Val walk up to spin. Matt: "Rotten Salmon." Andrew picks his up and slaps Val accross the face. Valerie: "Ow! Why you little..." Matt: "Time's up, no points given." Jen and Cole walk up and spin. Matt: "Cow's Stomach." Cole: "Haha, there's no way a girl can eat this." Jen: "Oh ya !?!" She picks it up and stuffs it down her throught. Matt: "Kawa Kawa gets the points." Jen: "Did I just do that?" Matt: "Ok, here's where we stand. Kawa Kawa's now at 3 and Greincho's at 2. Jocelyn, James you're up." The two step up and spin the wheel. Matt: "A dead rat." Jocelyn: "Where the hell did you get a dead rat?" It shows rats by the poop tree, and then drop dead as Alex farts. Matt: "Let's just say I have my ways." James: "Um, mines done." Matt: "Ok, next two." Nick and Margeret walk up. Matt: "Monkey Brains." Nick: "Ew, I'm not eating a monkey. I love monkies." Margeret: "Neither am I, That's disgusting." Matt: "Ok, we're 3-3. Next point wins. Pick the person who's competing." Kawa Kawa picks Alex and Greincho picks Valerie. They spin to a round brown object. Matt: "It's a..." Alex: "OH MY GOD, ITS A POTATO!!!" Alex stuffs it down his througt. Matt: "Alex! That was a nest of live fire ants!" Alex: "So." Alex head starts steaming and his hair lights on fire. Matt: "Um....well since he ate it first. KAWA KAWA WINS IMMUNITY!!!!" The Kawa Kawa tribe cheers and goes to congradulate Alex. Matt: "Greincho Tribe, I'll see you tommorrow at tribal council where one of you will be voted out of the forest." Kawa Kawa Tribe: Night 5 Arianna: "This is AWSOME!!!!" Jocelyn: "See, I told you Alex was a valuble player. Now let's get some sleep." Everyone gets in their sleeping bags. Alex: "Oh guys, remember that ice cream I ate. Well I just remembered I'm lactoseintolerant." Alex then gives out a loud fart. Arianna: "OH COME ON!!!!" Greincho Tribe: Day 6 The tribe had just finished their daily chores and Cole was sitting on a log playing his guitar to Margeret. Margeret: "Wow, you're a great musiscian." Kylie: "UGH!! SHUT UP OVER THERE!!!" Margeret: "Hey, we weren't bothering you so don't talk to us like that!" Kylie: "Oh and who do you think you are?" Margeret: "I think I'm Margeret Vales." Kylie: "GOD! You're more of a bitch then Val!" Valerie: "Gee...thanks." Margeret runs away crying. Everyone stares at Kylie. Cole: "Way to go." James: "Wow, Kylie's not well liked." Margeret: "I'm so voting that bitche's ass out of here tonight." Kawa Kawa Tribe: Day 6 Arianna: "Ok, as tired as we are. I think this is the perfect time for me to get an alliance going." Arianna walks over to Jacob. Arianna: "Hey Jacob, be in my alliance." Jacob: "Why?" Arianna: "We have brownies." Jacob: "Ok." Arianna walks over to Jen. Arianna: "Hey Jen, be in my alliance." Jen: "Why?" Arianna: "You're a strong player." Jen: "Ok." Arianna walks over to Andrew. Arianna: "Hey Andrew, be in my alliance." Andrew: "Why?" Arianna slaps Andrew. Andrew: "Ok." Meenwhile, Jocelyn, Nick, and Alex were sitting down watching the whold thing. Jocelyn: "Wow, you'd think she'd do that in private." Nick: "I know... so, should we form and alliance." Jocelyn: "Sure thing, I've got two great partners then." She looks and Alex who was playing with 'not a potato'. Jocelyn: "Well, one." Nick farts. Jocelyn: "And..we're screwed." Tribal Council: Day 6 The Greincho Tribe walks into Tribal Council and sits down with Sarah, Val, Robert, and Brandon in the top row and Margeret, Cole, James, and Kylie in the bottom. Matt: "Welcome Greincho Tribe to tribal council. Please go grab a tourch and dip in in the flame. In this game fire, represents life. If your fire goes out, your life in the game in over." The tribe did as instructed and reterned to their seets. Matt: "So, this is your first time being here. Brandon, how's the tribe doing." Brandon: "Well Matt, like a piece of shit." Matt: "Why?" Brandon: "Just look at them, but mostly it's Kylie." Matt: "Kylie, do you agree." Kylie: "I don't, all I ever did was help out. It's not my faulty I was put on a tribe of idiots." Valerie: "Help out! All you do is sit around and yell at people!" Margeret: "You deffinatly are the reason this tribe is so disfunctional." Kylie: "Oh please, now you sound like we're on Dr. Phil." Matt: "Well, with that it's time to vote. Margeret, you're first." Margeret gets up and votes. She puts her vote in the urn and walks back. Sarah goes to vote, and wrights Kylie's name on the paper. Sarah: "I think our tribe needs to stop fighting, and you cause most of them." She puts her vote in the urn and walks back. Brandon walks up next, followed by Valerie. She puts her vote in and Robert walks up. James is shown next followed by Cole. Kylie is the last to vote and she holds up a vote for Valerie. Kylie: "YOU'RE A LAZY, NO GOOD, SELFISH, SON OF AN ASS AND YOU NEED TO GO HOME!!!!" This was so loud that the entire tribe heard, Valerie wispers to Sarah "10 bucks says thats a vote for me." Kylie reterns to her seat and Matt gets up. Matt: "I'll go tally the votes." Matt goes to the urn and brings it back. Matt: "Remember, once the votes are read the desicion is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the game imediatly. I'll read the votes." Matt pulls out the first vote and flips it over. Matt: "First vote, Valerie." There was an 'F U' under her name. She wisperd "Thanks" sarcastacly to Kylie. Matt pulls out the next vote. Matt: "Kylie. Next vote, Kylie." Kylie looked at Val and Margeret, knowing that those were there's. Matt: "Kylie. Thats 3 for Kylie and 1 for Val." Kylie looked surpriesed at the 3rd vote, but expected it was Sarah's. Matt: "Kylie." Kylie said "Ok, who's vote was that" as Matt pulled out the next vote. Matt: "Second person voted out of Survivor Lost Forest.....Kylie. That's 5 witch is enough, Kylie you must bring me your tourch." Kylie: "You people really are idiots." Kylie braught her tourch to Matt. Matt: "Kylie, your tribe has spoken." He snuffed her tourch, and she walked out enraged. Matt: "Well, that seemed to be that tribe's unanimouse desiscion. You may head back to camp. Kylie's Final Words: "Like I said, these guys are idiots. They voted out the only person who was actually sane and now they'll be gone within 3 days. Se ya loosers, hope none of ya win." Votes Kylie (7): Margeret, Sarah, Brandon, Valerie, Robert, James, Cole. Valerie (1); Kylie.